


Princess' Bastard Brother

by Eevee_133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Unrequited Love, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_133/pseuds/Eevee_133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings look out for another; protect each other, love each other… they would die for one another.<br/>Not the situation you share with your half-sister Zelda. Ever since you were young, Zelda didn’t like you, more like despised you. That could be due to her mother’s influence; she despised your mother for stealing away your father and hated you to her very core as a product of love between the king and his mistress. <br/>Years later, the king, the queen and your mother are dead. You and Zelda have grown; Zelda a diplomatic and caring princess with a good head on her shoulders and you a soldier only in name. Despite the growth the two of you have gone through, Zelda’s attitude has gone from disgust to tolerable.<br/>That’s going to change when Hyrule is saved by Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hyrule Castle Town was in full celebratory swing. Ganondorf has been slain, the princess has been saved and Hyrule is at peace.

                Music rang through the town square as people, ate, drank and danced. On a raised platform sat Zelda in all her grace with the guest of honor, the green clad hero Link, sat on her left. You leaned against a stone wall, arms crossed, sword strapped to your hip and hidden by the shadows.

                You weren’t entirely about the people’s mood to see you amidst the festivities; you knew that there were those who cursed and at times spat at you and a small number of people who appreciated you for your service of protecting, serving and never asking for anything in return… except for the occasional cake. Then there were those who shrugged you off; so as long as you didn’t cause any problems.

                Not to mention that Zelda is waiting for you to slip once to give her an excuse to throw you out with only the clothes on your back.

                “Not today,” you thought, pushing yourself off the wall and headed back towards the castle. With few people present at the castle, you could play the violin with no interruptions.

 

                Zelda spotted her bastard brother leave the area, heading back to the castle. The princess wasn’t surprised; he never was one for social gatherings; always to himself unless his presence is absolutely needed. Zelda is honestly surprised ___ doesn’t have poorer social skills dealing with both nobility and the common people.

                Taking a sip of wine from her goblet, she saw Link’s gaze linger elsewhere from the corner of her eye.

                “Not enjoying yourself?” Zelda questioned the blond man, placing her goblet back on the table.

                Link looked back on the princess. “I was only wondering who that man was.”

                “Which woman? Has someone already caught your fancy?” Zelda could feel her heart beat just a little faster.

                Link shook his head. “No,” Zelda relaxed. “There was a man who has hidden himself in the shadows provided by a wall...”

                “Relax,” Zelda placed a comforting gloved hand on his gauntleted one. “Large crowds… they make him nervous.”

                The male merely hummed, pulling his hand away from her.


	2. I'm the Royal Bastard, Pleasure to Meet You

The princess had been kind enough to allow Link to stay in her home for however long he wishes, she owed him much more than that for both saving her and their kingdom.

                Link had been exploring the castle as he didn’t have to opportunity before, with Ganondorf’s underlings roaming the various rooms and halls. Passing by an open window, he heard a commotion outside.

                His attention grabbed, he backed up to the window, looking out to see two stable hands trying to calm a blonde and black mustang stallion. Both each had their hands on a separate rope attached to the horse’s makeshift halter. The stallion neighed loudly in protest, rearing on his hind legs and bucking, making any attempt to be freed.

                He was about to go down there to help, having experience of his own with Epona, but he remained in place when a figure, looked masculine, climbed over the fence of the corral, making motions but posture was calm as they approached the stable hands and horse.

                The two young men left almost immediately, leaving the figure to deal with the acting out horse. The stallion stopped his bucking but stamped his hoof into the ground in warning as the figure closer towards him.

                The stallion rose on his hind legs a little, making the figure stop to stand two feet away. They dug a hand into their pouch, taking out what looked like an apple.

                “Is something happening?” Link jumped, looking in their direction, at the sudden appearance of Zelda.

                “A horse has gone a little wild,” Link answered, looking back now seeing the figure pat the stallion, their head pressed against the person’s chest. “The problem is resolved now.”

                Zelda remained quiet, merely gazing out at the figure. “Yes… he has gift with beasts,” so Link guessed correctly.

                “Gift?” Link looked at the princess.

                Zelda stepped away from the window, looking at the hero. “Walk with me?”

                Sparring one last glance out the window, Link nodded, and then began to walk alongside the princess. Several minutes of silence passed before the princess began to speak.

                “I don’t know how he does it but he has a way to calm down animals from rabbits to bears,” Zelda said.

                Link spared a glance to his left hand.

                “I had entertained the thought that he had been given the gift from the Goddesses… but he hadn’t shown any signs of having been chosen or blessed,” the princess continued.

                “Who is he?” Link asked.

                “You mean you don’t know?” he heard an unfamiliar masculine voice ask.

                Both hero and princess turned around to greet a man dressed in a loose tan coloured short sleeved shirt with dark brown trousers and matching knee high brown leather boots. He noticed that he had the same blue eyes as Zelda, down to the same shade and hue.

                “A pleasure to meet the Hero of Hyrule face to face,” he said, curtsying. “My name is ___ or as most people call me; Bastard, of the royal kind.”

                Link blinked, honestly taken aback. He had met few people born out of wedlock but none of them wore the name “bastard” well and avoided the word at all costs. Yet here ___ stood; practically stating it as a title he won… well given at birth.

                Not knowing what to say, Link merely gave him a firm nod.

                Zelda breathed deeply, chest rising and falling once. “___, allow me to introduce you to Link.”

                “Link huh?” the man tilted her side to the side, eyes looking over the hero. He gave him a smirk. “Nice name.”

                Link returned the smirk. “Yours is nice too.”

                “Pff,” ___ rolled his eyes, holding back a laugh. “Well its no ‘Zelda’ that’s for sure.”

                “___ don’t you have duties to attend to?” the momentarily forgotten princess spoke up.

                ___’s eyes shot to his half-sister, smirk falling. “They aren’t more important than the duties of a princess I’m sure. But I’ll get out of your hair,” he looked at Link. “Hero,” giving him a two finger salute, he spun on a heel heading back where she came from.

                “I apologize for his behaviour…” Zelda began.

                Link shook his head. “Its fine,” he looked at the princess. “Refreshing if I’m being honest.”

                “Refreshing?” Zelda repeated.

                “It gets a little frustrating to keep up appearances in front of nobles, no offence, and conversations that don’t result with a scowl are nice.”

                “I… see…” Zelda released a small sigh. “But I must return to my own duties,” she gave Link a small bow. “The castle is yours to explore… try not to disturb those at work.”

                Link gave Zelda a nod watching the brown haired princess walk off, back straight and head held high. He then looked down the hall where ___ had gone.

                “What could he be up to you?” he thought, feet carrying himself down the hall.


	3. Acquaintances

That didn’t come as a surprise; Zelda not informing Link on your true identity. You both might share a father but that’s it. She hadn’t once seen you as a brother and she sure wasn’t going to start now. Given your position, you responded in kind but careful to not step over any boundaries as Zelda has many supporters, most of which have power and influence, who would gladly wait on hand and foot for her.

                And you?

                Well… you had your knowledge and that brought you a long way. You were very aware of the fact that your father wouldn’t be able to protect you forever and thus you had grown to rely only on yourself and some animals that had allied with you during certain situations.

                After Zelda giving you a discreet “leave, your presence isn’t wanted”, you had gone to the training grounds in order to supervise archery practice. As much as some might dislike it, you were better at the bow than most; runs in your family-on your mother’s side-apparently.

                Leaning against a nearby fence, you watched the soldiers practice; they were doing fine with their current instructor. You swore Zelda gave you menial tasks just to keep you busy. You sighed, eyes closing and crossing your arms as the familiar ‘thunk’ of the arrows hitting their wooden targets reached your ears.

                “You seem bored,” you heard someone state on your right.

                “Hm?” you opened your right eye to look at them. You opened your left eye and turned your head to face Link. You looked back at the soldiers in training. “I suppose so,” you chuckled. “Was I that obvious?”

                “You have the posture of wanting to be elsewhere,” Link answered. “What is it that you do…?” averting your eyes to him, he was quick to add “If you don’t mind my asking.”

                “I am positioned as a ranger of sorts but what Zelda said is true; I am a soldier for the most part. Except most of the time I’m assigned to escort merchant caravans to neighbouring. Zelda sometimes sends me out to deal with wildlife.”

                “Deal with wildlife?”

                “Bears, wolves, big cats… I direct them away from farms and small villages and lead them further into the forests.”

                “So that’s you?”

                “Beg pardon?” you dropped your arms to look at Link, your eyes slightly widened.

                “I grew up in a small village in the Ordon province,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I helped out at our goat ranch. We had a problem with wolves at one point… and they disappeared one day, never came back.”

                “Your welcome,” you grinned at him. “So… farm boy turned hero eh? Never would have seen that coming.”

                He shrugged. “Someone had to do it; the duty fell on me.”

                You hummed. “Really? It didn’t have anything to do with being the Goddesses’ chosen?”

                “That wasn’t the reason why I left my village at first.”

                You were just about to question him further when a young male-a messenger-quickly approached.

                “Yes, what is it?” you asked.

                “Princess Zelda requires your presence,” he answered, looking at you.

                “She seemed like she wanted to get rid of me fifteen minutes ago,” you thought but gave the young man a nod. “I’ll be there shortly, where is the princess?”

                “At her office,” he answered with an expression that said “where else would she be?” before spinning on his heel, going back in the direction he arrived.

                “Well you heard the man,” you looked at Link. “Our fair princess requires my presence,” you began to walk away when you felt a hand on your elbow. “Miss me already?” you teased with a grin as you tilted your head back.

                Link rolled his ocean blue eyes. “Hardly, I was merely wondering if you wanted to speak some more after.”

                “You have been given the title ‘Hero’ …what? Two, three days ago? I don’t’ want to ruin your reputation just yet.”

                “’Yet’?”

                “Give it time,” you shrugged your arm out of his grip. “But if you want, I’d be more than happy to indulge you… that is if I’m free. I should get going now,” you backed away from him. “Zelda isn’t very tolerant for tardiness.”

                Link merely gave a nod, as if he understood.


	4. Teamwork

“I have recently received a report from a scout that a group of moblins have been recently terrorizing the plain that is between Hyrule Castle and Kakariko Village,” Zelda explained moments after you arrived.

                “I was under the impression that the moblins who resided there have been cleared out,” you said.

                “More have come,” she said, resting her hands in her lap. “I need you to take care of them.”

                “By myself? Aren’t there mounted knights who can-”

                “They are currently in other provinces; the closest are… I would say half a six hour ride away. I would like to revive trade between Kakariko Village and Hyrule Castle Town as soon as possible, this involves ensuring that my people can travel safely. Understand?”

                You nodded. “Yes, princess,” you gave her a bow before leaving her office. You turned left, heading towards the spiral staircase.

                Your room was located on the second floor; it used to be on the fifth floor with Zelda but after most of your luxuries taken away, your room changed locations. It was less lavish than what you had but it was yours and you made due; an average sized room with a single bed-comfortable too, you could sleep on it all day-, a wooden desk with a chair placed next to your window, your recurve bow was mounted above your desk while your quiver currently lay on the desk, your violin is placed on a stand next to the desk, a wardrobe is placed next to the foot of your bed, you had a trunk placed underneath your bed and you had a washing basin on the wall opposite of the wardrobe.

                You approached your bed, kneeling down to pull the trunk out which was where your armor was; steel chainmail with a white leather tunic, brown leather boots and brown leather gauntlets with steel plating covering the top of it.

                Quickly stripping, you changed into a fitting grey long sleeved undershirt, grey trousers and your armor. You strapped on your black belt holding a long dagger and five throwing knives before going to grab your quiver and strapping that on as well. You picked up your bow from its mounted place then exited your room, quickly heading towards the stables.

                After saddling up your horse and strapping on the bridle, you led your horse out of the stables before mounting her. Settling in quickly, you grabbed the reins making a clicking sound, getting the horse into a light canter.

                Entering Castle Town, you were quick to carefully maneuver your way around the crowd of people bustling about. Some were more than happy to get out of your way as you headed towards the Eastern gates, while others merely stepped aside, grumbling all the while. Well please excuse you for going to do your job.

                It was when you exited the gates that you kicked your horse forward to run. You entered a dark rock tunnel lit by torches before emerging onto Hyrule Field, in the plain within the Eldin province where the moblins were located. Your eyes scanned the field as you crossed the wooden bridge; zoning in on a group of them seeming to already be engaged in combat by the pathway leading to Kakariko Village…

                “He works _very_ fast,” you noted, seeing a familiar male in green blocking a moblin’s strike from a club with his shield before stabbing the moblin in the chest.

                You noticed a moblin sneaking up behind Link, club raised. You released the reins, grabbing your bow and readied an arrow, firing almost immediately after aiming.

                Link pulled his sword out of the moblin, letting the creature fall. The moblin’s body turned fully black before dispersing in a small black explosion of what could only be described as dark magic. He heard a muffled cry behind him, turning with his shield raised expecting a strike… only to meet with a moblin falling over with an arrow sticking out of it’s neck. Link’s stance relaxed as a brown colored horse slowed down to stop next to him.

                “Out for a stroll?” ___ questioned from the top of the horse, one hand holding the reins while the other held a recurve bow.

                Link inspected his attire; white with some grey and brown, colors similar to the guards… although his uniform lacked the Hyrule Family crest.

                ___’s attention was taken elsewhere, Link following his gaze; five… six warthogs were charging towards them, each holding two moblins. How perfect for him to be on the ground, Link frowned. If only he had Epona…

                “Well don’t just stand there,” he heard ___ call. He looked at him, he had moved back, sitting on the back of the saddle. “I have a bow; requires two hands… can you ride one handed?”

                Link gave him a silent nod, sheathing his sword and shield then mounting the horse; it was smaller and a little more fidgety than Epona. He drew his sword in his left hand as he heard the familiar groan of a bow being bent to accommodate readying an arrow.

                The hero kicked the horse into a run towards the pack of moblins, arrows already flying by him. His partner had shot down three moblins, all of whom were directing the hog mounts and now were running out of control, Link cut down two moblins at once on his right.

                The horse neighed in protest as Link pulled the horse into a sudden stop and sharply turns around. He felt ___ wrap an arm around his middle to ensure he hadn’t fallen off.

                “That’s four…” ___ mused as they watched the mounted moblins turning their hogs widely to try charging at them again. His arm left him. “So eight left? Not so bad…” he shot two arrows at the grounded moblins. “Now we’re down to six.”

                Link kicked the horse forward, holding his sword out to his left. ___ shot an arrow making it dig into the center hog’s eye, making it release a squeal of pain, running off elsewhere as the moblin controlling it tried to remain mounted.

                Moving between the two felt as if everything moved in slow motion; Link let out a war cry, swinging his sword around himself, feeling little resistance as the sword that no evil could touch cut through the four moblins before resting back at his left side.

                The horse slowed down to a stop, breathe a little uneven, hanging it’s head down.

                “You did well,” ___ said to the horse patting it. “I’m sorry that Link pushed you girl.”

                “There’s still two left,” Link voiced watching the two moblins running towards the pair, their own mount nowhere to be seen.

                “Are there?” ___ shifted behind him. “Hang on,” two arrows soared through the air before hitting their target. “Job done.”

                Link sheathed the Master Sword, making a clicking sound, directing the mare walk towards the gates of Kakariko Village.

                “I need to get back,” he heard ___ say.

                “Your horse has to rest,” Link looked over his shoulder at the (h/c) haired man behind him. “A trip to the spring will do her some good.”

                “Yeah…” ___ agreed after a moment of consideration. “I don’t want to work the poor thing to death. I think there’s a scout in Kakariko Village… pretty sure I can have them send a message to Zelda that the moblins have been cleared out.”


	5. Fetch

_“Moblins are dead. Link and I in Kakariko Village. Returning in the morning.”_

                Zelda read over the strip of parchment she had received from a hawk owned by a scout located in Kakariko Village. Short, with errors, but Zelda got the point. Although she wondered why Link is with ___. Did he hear from a guard and left himself? Or did he leave Hyrule Castle and coincidentally met up with him?

                So as long as the matter has been dealt with, she didn’t entirely care; the safety of her people comes first.

                Knocking on her door brought the hylian princess out of her thoughts with a soft gasp.

                “Enter,” she called, straightening her posture and hands folded on her lap.

                A young man whose name she remembered as Jeremiah entered her office, closing the door behind him. He faced Zelda and bowed. “I apologize for the intrusion Princess.”

                “Is there a problem?” she asked.

                “Not to you,” he lifted himself as he answered. “The diplomat from the Laven kingdom has arrived and with him is the heir to the Yasef family; Lyle Umbrine Yasef.”

                “So soon?” Zelda thought with a small frown then answered. “It is my understanding that they would not arrive for another three days,” she released a small sigh, rising from her seat. “Well it cannot be helped,” she approached him. “Inform the maids to have their guest rooms tidied up and to draw a hot bath.”

                “Already arranged Princess,” Jeremiah bowed once more before moving to open the door for her.

                “Excellent,” she said exiting her office. “Where are they?”

                “I had brought them to your sitting room.”

                Zelda nodded. “I asked earlier if there was a problem to which you replied ‘not to you’. What do you mean?”

                The male sighed. “Well…”

 

                _“Find tiger cub, Faron Woods.”_

                You stared at the slip of parchment between your fingers blankly. First off; who in their right mind would raise a _tiger_?! Yeah they may look cute as cubs but once grown they could easily kill a person. Second, why would the owner bring it with them and through a forest? Of course it’s going to wander off on its own!

                You groaned, falling back against your bed, making you bounce a little. You ran a hand down your face, who knew how long it will take before you find a single baby tiger… if it hasn’t been eaten by a bear or something…

                “Something wrong?” you heard Link question.

                Pushing yourself into a sitting position, you looked at the blonde haired hero who has currently stripped himself of his boots, tunic, chainmail, hat and gauntlets, leaving him in a long sleeved tan shirt and lightly loose trousers of the same colour.

                “I just have to find someone’s lost pet,” you answered. “It probably belongs to a visiting noble.”

                “There aren’t tigers in Hyrule?”

                You shook your head. “I’ve only seen lynxs and a mother cougar with two cubs once. Although…” you shook your head. “Never mind, you wouldn’t believe me.”

                “ _I_ wouldn’t believe you?” Link scoffed. “I was the one who went through dungeons, temples, and a volcano and fought monsters that could only be seen in nightmares.”

                “That is a fair point,” you released a sigh. “When I was younger, my mother and I strolled through Faron Woods on horseback,” you smiled fondly at the memories. “She taught me a lot about animals and plants… one day, stupid twelve-year-old me, wandered away from my mother and found a large grey cat, this creature was the size of a horse with dark grey brindle fur, yellow rupee eyes and fangs half the size of my forearm. I’ve never been so terrified in my life…”

                “How did you get away from it?”

                “The cat didn’t attack me; my mom found me and sent the beast away. I’ve seen her sooth dogs, birds, horses… but never something twice her size. It _purred_ when my mom was scratching it behind the ears and stroking its neck.”

                “Your way with animals seems to run in the family,” Link commented, taking a seat on the bed next to you and leaned back on his hands.

                You shrugged. “Who knows? Well I have an early morning,” you pulled the blanket back then crawled in, pulling the blanket back over you. “Good night.”

 

                The next morning, Link was woken up by the cawing of crows. He groaned softly, blearily opening his eyes. The curtains were drawn over the window but there was still light streaming in. He pushed himself to sit up. He yawned then stretched his arms up over his head.

                He looked to the bed on his right, only to find it made and empty. ___ did say that he had an early morning. That’s right, he had to find a pet but where did he go…?

                He heard wood creaking, drawing his attention to where the staircase would be. Renado soon made an appearance.

                “You slept well, I hope?” the shaman asked.

                Link nodded. “How long ago did ___ leave?”

                “Luda said that he left around daybreak. It is too late to catch up to him, if that is what you planned. On a separate note, a knight of Hyrule arrived with your horse some time earlier. He had also said that Princess Zelda wishes for you to return to Hyrule Castle as soon as you are able.”

                Link gave a firm nod then stood up. “Best if I left soon then,” Epona’s here at the very least.

 

                You rubbed your sore butt as you watched your horse run off away from you. Or to be more specific; the Faron Woods. You knew that mare had a fear of forests but since you were with her, you figured that it wouldn’t be so bad. But you thought wrong.

                Barely entered the forest at the mare bucked and kick, effectively throwing you off, turning around and bolting away, most likely back to Hyrule Castle.

                “Looks like I’m walking,” you thought, entering the forest.

                You didn’t know where to start. You were aware that there is one path exiting Faron Woods and into Hyrule Field but you didn’t know where the noble stopped. If you knew that, you could have one general area to cover instead of an entire forest.

                Your head turned to where you heard shuffling in the trees. You spotted a grey furred monkey with a small red flower on the left side of their head. You recognized her; she once tried to steal your violin when you came to play it in these woods. You gave her some of your fruit instead. You developed a friendship when she followed you around as you played the violin.

                “And what are you up to troublemaker?” you questioned, crossing your arms.

                She climbed down the tree, approaching you, making a noise that sounded like a question.

                “What am I doing here?” you asked, to which she made a positive sound. “I’m looking for a tiger cub; maybe you or your friends have seen it?”

                She tilted her head to the side.

                “Right, no tigers here,” you thought then explained. “It has orange and black stripped fur with a white underside. It goes ‘meow’.”

                She looked away then made an exasperated sound, shaking her head.

                “Unfortunate but, thank you anyway,” you ruffled her fur before continuing your way into Faron Woods.

                You heard her make a small noise of protest before spotting her walk alongside you. Well if you run into her friends then you could have her ask them if they saw the tiger. You eventually found – as far as you knew- the only human resident of Faron Woods; Coro, sitting on a nearby stump.

                “Oh, hey ___!” he greeted with a wave.

                “Coro,” you responded, approaching him. “How are things with you?”

                He let out a sigh. “Couldn’t be better… well aside from someone important passing through and losing their cat.”

                The monkey next to you tugged on the cloth of your tunic. You looked down at her, seeing her jump up and down and making excited noises.

                You looked back at Coro. “Do you know where the cat went?”

                “Oh so you’re here to get it?” he asked and you answered with a nod. “I think it went in the direction of the forest temple, I had to stop a guy from going there because of the poisonous gas in the neighbouring section of Faron Woods.”

                You hummed. If the tiger cub went there then chances are that it is already dead. But certain animals do have instinct to stay away from dangerous places. So maybe the tiger circled around…? You’ll need to ask Trill if that’s the case.

                “Thanks for the information,” you told the young man then looked at your companion. “I know you have a way around the gas.”

                She chirped moving forward before looking back at you and gesturing you to follow. You waved goodbye to Coro before following the monkey.

Avoiding the tunnel entirely, you maneuvered through the forest on a cliff that overlooked the single area covered in the purple poison gas. You pushed aside branches and watched your step, careful not to trip over roots or slipping on the damp earth. Several times your guide had to stop in order for you to catch up, it wasn’t your fault you weren’t as nimble as your grey furry companion.

You soon emerged in a lit area, not too far away from where Trill’s shop is located. Jumping down the ledge, you landed in a crouching position before standing up. You looked to where your monkey friend was, only to see her wave then disappearing back into the trees.

You walked through an entryway, seeing Trill’s shop on the left. The bird still had a selection of oil and red potion. You approached, seeing the blue bird puff up before settling down his feathers.

“Have you ever thought of relocating?” you questioned the bird. “I doubt you get many customers around here.”

“I can’t move anything; I’m just bird,” he responded.

You nodded. “Right… you should mention this predicament to Coro. Anyway, have you seen a cat? It’s orange with black stripes and a white underside.”

Trill tilted his head to the side before straightening it. “It went over there,” he turned his head to point with his beak.

Following where he was pointing, you were looking to the right of the hollowed log leading up to the temple. Was there a path? You never noticed.

“Thanks Trill,” you told the bird, heading towards the right of the log.

Looking over the edge, all you saw was the ever present cloud of fog. You exhaled through your nose, brows furrowing. You looked down closer to the edge, the fog moving enough to reveal several ledges, almost taking on the appearance of a natural stairway.

“When I get back to Hyrule Castle, I’m taking the day off,” you thought, carefully stepping onto the provided ledges, ensuring that they didn’t break under your weight. “If the tiger isn’t down here, I swear…”

It was getting more and more difficult to descend as you went further down, the fog began to get thicker and roots had grown out of the cliff side. So not only did you have to be careful not to break the ledges but also you had to be careful not to trip over the roots.

Even with all the caution in the world; you slipped. You reached out to grab onto a root, only for your fingertips to brush against it and you fell. You felt wind rush passed you before you started to break through branches, cutting into your skin and cloth. Blindly, you reached out to grab onto a branch. When you felt your palms hit wood, you immediately latched onto it tightly, gritting your teeth as shock coursed through your arms and your body swung under you.

You braved to look down, seeing clear ground. You looked up at the fog, noticing that you were in a thinner part of it. What in the world…?

Your attention was brought back to your dilemma as you heard wood snapping. It wasn’t long before your branch snapped and you were once again airborne, until you hit the ground, knocking the breath out of you.

Gulping down air as you tried to get your breathing back under control, you pushed the branch off you. Sitting up with a groan, you checked your bow and quiver. The bow wasn’t damaged surprisingly but there were a number of arrows broken.

Slowly you stood up, taking in your surroundings. It was dark but not so much so that you couldn’t see a thing, around you were dead trees, mostly due to the lack of sunlight no thanks to the fog. One way lead further down the dead forest and the other led to what looked like a cavern. You decided to head towards the cavern.

As you approached, you spotted an orange glow. Was there someone down here? What you saw was a torch hanging on a wall of the cave, there was second one further down and a third… and a fourth…

Walking further in, you looked at walls, noticing stone carvings. Taking slower steps, you walked towards one of them. The light of the fire danced on the surface.

On the stone wall was a side view carving of a figure with a bow and arrow aimed somewhere in front of them. Above them was a stag with his head lowered, antlers pointed and hooves folded up, running or was he jumping? Below the archer was what looked like a big cat, feet firmly planted and letting out a roar, showing off its large fangs. You looked at what they were looking at; several carvings of a similar creature brandishing a large cleaver and a slender character above the creatures, pointing a sword at the archer and their animals.

How long ago was this…? You read a legend that hylians once lived in the sky thanks to the former Goddess Hylia as demons and monsters were rampant on the surface. Yet this carving showed someone fighting back against monsters.

Was this before, during or after the hylians lived in the sky?


End file.
